


No Reason In Particular

by CousinGreek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamXD - Freeform, First Loves, M/M, Reincarnation, The Protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGreek/pseuds/CousinGreek
Summary: This work is inspired by the lovely art @sctbrr (twt) made: https://twitter.com/sctbrr/status/1365758872665944067?s=19PLEASE look at it and give them some retweets, it's such an interesting concept.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD/GeorgeNotFound, XDNotFound
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	No Reason In Particular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sctbrr on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sctbrr+on+Twitter).



> This work is inspired by the lovely art @sctbrr (twt) made: https://twitter.com/sctbrr/status/1365758872665944067?s=19
> 
> PLEASE look at it and give them some retweets, it's such an interesting concept.

In the beginning, the universe was cast into darkness; a void of empty space forever expanding through time until time’s limits were stretched to infinity.

The infinitesimal chances of two atoms combining in this void was what set the pendulum in motion. The god formed himself of the molecules, beginning first with a thought. _Exitosus deus._ From the destruction of the previous universe rose a new god to watch over its successor. Every eon was another attribute: a thought, a mind, a soul, a vessel, until the amalgamation gave way to eternal existence.

His first home in the center of the void was a floating platform of sturdy, pitch black pillars. He focused his energy into the preservation of this place for the remainder of his lifespan, and this was where he would remain.

And so he identified this dimension of his to be both the beginning and the end of time. He was infinite.

But the god grew lonesome. Despite creating beings that blended into the void with their black bodies and eyes that shined like the gas giants, they lacked the thing which made them whole. So the god reached within his soul and harnessed enough of its power to create a new companion.

He was a demon with bright eyes and radiant features adorned with spots of shimmering gold and cracked orange light. He was blinding--the god was sure he was visible for lightyears. The being bowed to him and introduced himself as Saevus nitor. His soul sang of his power and it wasn’t long before the demon requested a place of his own to rest and rule over, so the god procured a land of the demon’s nature. The heat rivaled the surface of a star’s, formations of red rock and thick sand forming the vast expanse of its space. Bright rivulets of molten stone flowed freely from the capped ceiling. Indeed, he had created the perfect place for the demon, a perfect place to mirror the abrasive and headstrong aspect of the others’ being. The demon was thankful for his new home and took his place below the surface of the End.

Over time, both beings were met with the difficulty of reaching each other. It took a massive input of energy to transfer his form to the Nether world in order to see his new friend. With every transport, the god was exhausted and would be forced to rest between visits. There was something that had to be done.

He came to the demon after he recovered for input on the creation of a new world to connect them, one above the ceiling of the Nether but below the End dimension. The idea was accepted, and both brought their designs to life.

The creatures of this new world were unique and diverse beings that could live off of the land’s bounty. The land would radiate the most beautiful shades of emerald with an endless stretch of hills and valleys. Of all wavelengths of what they saw as colored light, this one was the god’s favorite. XD had also created a new matter, one which mimicked the movement of lava but was cool to the touch. And so he filled their deepest valleys of land with what he called water. Its image would reflect the beholder like glass. The Nether demon was not happy with this addition that mocked his oceans of molten rock, but allowed it to exist only in dimensions other than his own.

They conjured many beings of this new world, from quadrupedal and hooved beings that took to the land’s green valleys for food, to smooth eel-like creatures that maneuvered through the seas in groups.

However, this place would be different than the endlessly expanding neighboring dimensions near it. This place would be a finite land bound to time’s will. XD brought the Overworld into existence, and the clock began to tick. A star and moon were its escorts as it cycled through the duality of the blazing light of the Nether and eternal void of the End.

As time passed and they watched over this dimension, XD once again grew lonesome. His demon friend was pleasant to be around, and he was very thankful for their travels becoming much easier on his energy, but as the god drifted through the pastures of green, he longed once again for a new companion. Who was he to claim rule over both dimensions?

And so the god once again reached into his soul and brought a new being into existence.

He was much different than the one of the Nether--body formed by soft tissue the color of sand and strands of hair the shade of the soil below. As he opened his eyes for the first time, XD was moved to see the reflection of the blue sky above and earth below. Appendages like deer antlers tucked down behind pointed ears. He was beautiful.

The new being bowed before him and introduced himself as Gaius.

Gaius was his proudest creation. While the demon took to making his own creatures of destruction, the Overworld spirit was fond of nurturing his land. The distance between them was never far once XD summoned a gateway between their homes. Saevus nitor did the same. The three worlds were finally connected as one.

The three spent their lives together learning and entertaining each other as they grew more powerful. They often took to meeting in the world between to harness corporeal forms and exist along Gaius as an equal. Being bound to the cycles of the Overworld was comforting. No matter what happened, night would always fall, and they would always rest together. It was much shorter compared to the millennia they were used to, but the change into routine was welcome. 

Gaius watched over his world with a new sort of method. He cared for every being he encountered, from the smallest insect to the largest mammal. XD witnessed his great influence as he calmed rough seas and sent looming dark clouds away. The earth respected and listened to him rather than being forced to comply. His soul sang of something that resonated with XD’s own.

Gaius became his heart, his mind. His everything.

Both god and spirit donned corporeal forms as they traversed the expanse of the Overworld together. XD was introduced to the concept of eating and drinking to fuel his new body. He had never felt more alive. He had existed for eons, but Gaius made him savor every second that passed as something to cherish. He loved him like the seas loved him, like the land and animals and stars loved him, and Gaius loved him back. He would create star formations for the god as they lay together at night. He would create new plants with delicate petals and wild colors that ranged through all wavelengths. He would build a house for XD using the materials the earth blessed him with and he would show him the leverage of existing within a tangible body.

They were inseparable for the remainder of time, space, and the universe.

But earthly bodies were not meant to house a spirit as powerful as him. Both god and demon were summoned to the Overworld and found their friend in a field of cornflowers. The grass that swaddled him rustled gently in the wind as XD knelt to his side and placed a hand over his chest. Gaius stopped him before he could begin to heal him.

_“I need to adhere to the laws of this land. I have been in this form for too many cycles, I’m afraid.”_

Saevus nitor wouldn’t accept this for an answer, his hands holding his face as the unpleasant reality washed over him. XD brought Gaius' free hand to his lips and kissed his skin softly.

_“I know your soul will remain. I will find you again and again.”_

Gaius thanked him, and the spirit closed his eyes as his mortal body passed on.

XD laid next to his partner and wiped the stinging wetness that formed in his eyes. The demon gathered a fistful of flowers and put them to rest on Gaius’ chest. Their corporeal forms slipped into the aether, and they returned to their home dimensions.

The End remained dark for a millennia.

* * *

Today was approaching cycle 8,946, and XD was glad to dote upon the human trekking through the valleys that surrounded the land he and his friends called the SMP. He shielded the other from mob attacks with his wings, guided him to buried gems, and procured food for him at a moment’s notice. This human was charming and endearing. His laugh was the same as his ancestor’s, and the sound of it brought a moment of joy back into XD’s heart. He made it his mission to make the human laugh as much as possible to hear that voice once again.

His name was George, and his unique earthly trait was that he couldn’t see certain shades of color. The last reincarnation held no ability to hear his surroundings, and he was always delighted to receive a gentle arm around his waist as he crafted new tools or weapons. His passing had been rather traumatizing to the god since it was due to the inability to detect a creeper approach from behind. He understood that this would happen--it had for thousands of years now, but every time, XD still felt his eyes burn and his cheeks become wet with tears.

He followed closely as George traversed over a ravine, gasping quietly as he watched the other jump over a two block gap. He summoned a water bucket and slipped it into George’s inventory.

_“I have given you water in case you fall.”_

“Oh, thanks.”

They moved on to a stretch of land with cows grazing. George barely had time to draw his sword before he noticed a stack of cooked steak appear in his inventory as well.

_“No need to waste time killing and processing the meat.”_

The human sighed through his nose and continued his journey toward a village his sights were set on from the beginning of his trip. Finally, he had found a good place to get rid of his emeralds. XD watched from afar as George bartered with the villagers, trading crops for emeralds and buying tools in return. He looked adorable running around to different houses to trade before the sun set. He hoped the human was getting the best deals and had enough resources to get everything he needed. He deserved it.

By the time the village had retired, XD built a small shack surrounded by a fence to keep hostile mobs away for a peaceful rest. George’s face dropped as he noticed the new build.

“I was planning on going back tonight.”

_“That’s foolish. There are mobs beginning to spawn that will target you. I cannot allow it. Please rest.”_

George sighed again and made his way into the stone hut. He knew better than to try and argue at this point. Inside was a chest to store his belongings, an armor stand, a water basin, and a small bookshelf next to a green bed. XD added one final torch to the inside just above the door.

_“Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, George.”_

His offer was met with no reply. The human began to disrobe and stretch his back after lugging around so much netherite on his body. He stored his rucksack in the chest and cupped his hands in the water before bringing it to his mouth to drink. XD was pleased to see him settle down. This reincarnation was very prone to wearing himself out and then sleeping for most of the next day. The god would be damned if he would allow his human to collapse from exhaustion in the heat of battle and lose his life.

“I have a question for you, actually.” George spoke as he picked a random book from the shelf and tucked himself into bed. XD floated to the edge of the quilt and sat with a nod.

“Why do you keep following me?”

His wings fluttered and seafoam feathers drifted to the floor as the god remained still. He knew his limits. He couldn’t tell George of his origins, lest the spirit of Gaius be released and the cycle of rebirth come to an end. There was limited earthly knowledge of the earth spirit, so no literature could rouse questions, but it never stopped former successors to question him the same.

_“Mm…”_

XD leant over and gently lifted George’s glasses. His soul felt whole once he saw the ocean blue and soil brown again just as he had millions of years prior. He could still remember every time he looked into those eyes. He watched them shine in joy, haze over in drowsiness, devour him with lust. He thanked the universe for hiding them away as his body passed so he wouldn’t have to witness the life drain from them.

Warmth bloomed in his chest as his pupils dilated. His human form would’ve been smiling at the small gesture that passed on through generations from the one who stole his heart.

_“No reason in particular.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Exitosus deus: Destructive God  
> Saevus nitor: Fierce Brilliance  
> Gaius: Joy/Happiness, I tried to go for Gaia as in 'earth' but Gaius worked too
> 
> My Latin is rusty lol


End file.
